Batman vs The Terminator
by prayerrun
Summary: A Terminator T850 shows up in Gotham City...right on top of the grave sites of Martha & Thomas Wayne! Follow Batman as he tries to figure out why The Terminator is in Gotham & who he is looking to terminate. Chapter 5 is up & ready. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Main Title

_Batman vs The Terminator_

**Darkest Futures**

**By James Hudman**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Terminator's Story**

**Date: Oct. 27, 1997**

**Time: 3:00 AM**

**Place: Gotham City**

**A bright light shines in the middle of Gotham Cemetery.**

**The light destroys everything it touches…including the gravesite it's on top of…the gravesite of Martha Wayne, Bruce Wayne's late mother. Thomas Wayne's gravesite, Bruce's late father, goes untouched. As the bright light diminishes, a man appears in the middle of the damage. We are surprised to find that he is naked. He stands up, a cold look in his eyes, unfeeling; yet looking for something…or perhaps someone. The guard on duty runs over to the scene and finds the naked man standing in the middle of Martha's damaged gravesite.**

**Guard: " HEY!! YOU!!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!! " He reports to the chief with his intercom. " I have a potential grave robbery in progress. The situation is being handled. " **

**The naked man studies the guard with his eyes. He then begins to walk toward teh guard at a steady pace. Guard: " STOP RIGHT THERE!!! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. " **

**The man keeps walking. **

**Guard: " STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!!! NOW!!!!! "**

**Despite the guards warning, the man keeps on walking, as if to say " Yeah…..and?. " **

**Guard: " I WARNED YOU!! " He shoots the man in his kneecaps…..and is shocked to find that it has no effect on him. What's terrifying is that the man keeps on walking toward him like he never was shot at all.**

**Scared half out of his mind, the guard shoots him again….this time in his head. The guard starts to get even MORE freaked when he hears the sound of metal being hit as the bullet finds it's target..**

**Guard: " What the heck ARE you? " **

**He empties his gun into the man, and finds that it STILL has no effect. **

**He grabs his intercom to ask for back up when the man reaches him, grabs him by the throat, and breaks his neck with one hand. After doing so, he takes all his clothes, his gun & walks off, as if he's done his job and is looking to go home. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Batman's Story**

**Date: Oct. 27, 1997**

**Time: 3:00 AM**

**Place: Gotham City**

**Bane has been on the run for 3 weeks. The first week he was out, he murdered 2 cops, robbed 3 banks, AND took out Robin when he tried to stop him. Although Robin got out of there alive, he didn't get out of there undamaged, as he is in the bat cave, treating a broken eye socket, 2 broken ribs, and a punctured lung. He, at least, will live to tell the tale, much to Bane's disdain…. BUT, on the other hand, Batman has one less boy wonder as his partner. THAT, at least, is something to be thankful for. " I can break the Batman. " he thinks. " I've done it before, and I'll have no problems doing it again. "**

**Of course, as he's thinking that, he's not thinking about the fact that he broke Batman's back AFTER Batman had finished putting the likes of The Joker, Penguin, Riddler, and all the other others that Bane had released, back in Arkam. THIS time, Batman is refreshed, and angry. THIS time, Batman has his sights on one person…..Bane. There is no Joker, no Penguin, no Riddler, just Batman, and the man who nearly killed his partner, Bane. As week 3 ends, Bane begins to realize that, although he's got the strength to break the Batman again, it's a little harder when Batman is at his best. In week 2, Batman stopped Bane from robbing another bank, was able to protect Robin when Bane went to the hospital to finish the job he started on Robin, and took out Bane's men. NOW, in the final day of week 3, they stand toe to toe, neither willing to give up, or give in. Bane had managed to escape and run until then, but now he was trapped like a cat in a corner. The only thing about cornered cats…that's when they're most dangerous. As Bane rushes toward Batman in his rage, Batman jumps out of the way, and lands behind Bane, getting ready for the next rush. As Bane rushes toward him again, Batman throws his rope at Bane's feet, tangling them up. Bane easily rips the rope off his legs, and gets back up on his feet, only to find Batman's boot about to his face. Bane stumbles back, surprised at the bat's speed. He throws a punch at the bat, narrowly missing his head, and goes for a haymaker with his other hand, when Batman catches him with a haymaker of his own. **

**Bane: " Why won't you stay dead!? "**

**The bat just stands there and waits. Without another word, Bane charges toward Batman, tackling him down to the ground. Batman reacts quickly, and grabs his batarang, and uses it to cut the line used to transfer venom throughout Bane's body. **

**Bane: " NO!!!!! "**

**Batman throws Bane off of him, and gets up on his feet. Bane rushes toward him again. Without his venom, though, he finds that this time, a haymaker takes him out, knocking him off his feet. Batman walks over to Bane, and uses a final punch to knock out his fallen foe. An hour later, the cops arrive to collect the super villain. Batman goes home before they arrive, though, to check up on his partner, Robin. **

**Batman: " How is he? "**

**Alfred: " He'll be fine. He woke up just as you left, and wanted to go with you. I had the liberty of keeping him on the bed by threatening to break his legs if he didn't get some rest. I take it that Bane is back in Arkam? "**

**After sighing a breath of relief about Robin's good fortune, he replied " Yes. He'll be in Arkam for a very long time. " **

**Alfred: " Then I need to show you something. This happened at the exact time you were fighting Bane. " **

**The Bat's attention is turned toward his bat computer, and his anger grows as he reads the newfound news. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A growing resentment.**

**Getting back in his batmobile, he and heads toward the Gotham Cemetery, where he finds Commissioner Gordon. **

**Gordon: " Batman!! I was just about to signal you. You'll want to see this. " **

**He shows him the site of the crime…..which includes the grave cite of Martha Wayne. **

**Gordon: " Whoever did this also broke this man's neck….one handed. "**

**Batman didn't have to check the body to see that litterally everything was taken. **

**Batman: " Obviously, the perpetrator went after this man with a purpose. "**

**Gordon: " We only know that the guard apparently had emptied his gun into whoever attacked him. We don't know why he was attacked, though. We only knew that before hand, he called in a possible grave robbery. "**

**Gordon: " You'd also be interested to know that right before the confrontation, a bright light was seen. While I don't think the guard thought anything of it, it is assumed that it's related to this incident. " **

**Batman: "Possibly. "**

**Gordon: " Mr. Wayne sure is NOT going to like hearing about this. I'd hate to be the one to tell him. " **

**Batman narrows his eyes, and says " I already told him. Thought he should be the first to know. Is the body in the coffin damaged? "**

**Gordon: " We don't know yet. Haven't dug it up to check yet…we're going to get permission from Mr. Wayne before we even think of doing that…"**

**Batman, interrupting him, says " Mr. Wayne asked me to find out. I'll take that as a way of giving " permission ". " **

**Shocked by Batman's sudden use of forcefulness, Gordon gives the orders to dig up the coffin…thankfully finding that the coffin itself was not damaged. **

**Secretly breathing a sigh of relief, Batman begins to ask if they know what could have done this kind of damage.  
Gordon: " Radio active readings were off the charts when we got here. They diminished quickly, though. I was kind of hoping you'd be able to tell us WHAT did it though, with you being the Batman and all. "**

**Batman, ignoring the comment, begins to study the remains of the grave site. " A perfect circular area, radioactive waves are still lingering from it…..though you're right about it being safe. If I didn't know better, I'd say it's almost….nuclear….yet it's been concentrated in one spot. " Batman begins to rub his chin in a thoughtful notion. **

**Gordon: " I don't recall any technology that would even come CLOSE to this kind of thing….."**

" **You say that this man that broke the guard's neck…he APPEARED from this area? " Batman interrupts. **

**Gordon: " Yes…that part is still being investigated though. If that is radiation, and with the damage it caused, it's doubtful that anybody would still be standing if they were in the middle of it. " **

**Something about this situation seemed very to familiar to Batman. The circular mark in the middle, the radiation... **

**After a thought he says "I think that I need to check up on something...I'll let you know what I'm thinking later. "**

**Before Gordon can say anything, the dark knight dissapears.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The plan.**

**Batman's hunch was right, as he found out when he got back to the Bat Cave. After looking up similar situations in his files, he finds that Superman was involved in a situation, much the same as this one. Realizing he'll need more back up, he calls in his bat crew, namely Batgirl, Nightwing, & Catwoman. **

**Batman: " Robin will be out due to injury. I need you all to keep me informed on what you find out, but stay out of Gotham….this case personal too me." **

**That was no surprise to Dick, or Nightwing as they call him now, knowing Bruce as long as he has. **

**Batman: " You'll need to avoid physical confrontation at all costs. It's possible this thing is only posing as human. "**

**Nightwing " Ok I'll bite, WHAT is it, then? "**

**Batman: " A Terminator. "**

**Nightwing: " Never heard of it. "**

**Batman: " Superman ran into a couple of these things once. There's a whole file on the incident if you want to read it. But what you need to know is that just one of these things knocked Superman around before he was forced to destroy it. The problem WE have is that it took one of SUPERMAN'S punches to take it out. If there's more than one of them out there, we'll have a big problem on our hands…possibly JLA caliber." **

**Catwoman: " So why didn't you call Superman for help in this? "**

**Both Batgirl and Nightwing already knew the answer and decided to say nothing. **

**Batman turns toward the screen with Catwoman's face on it and says " This is MY city, Catwoman. Unless I DECIDE I need their help, which may come if there's more than one of them out there, I don't want anybody else trying to stop this thing. If I go down, I want ya'll to call for Superman…but not until I go down. Got it? "**

**Nightwing: " Understood. What do you want us to do in the meantime? **

**Batman: " Just sit and wait. I'll call if you are needed. Batman out. " **

" **How did you know he is bigger? Why not smaller? " Alfred asks. **

**Batman: " I saw the body. Not only was it a big hand that was wrapped around his neck, from the marks on the neck, it looked like the hand was reaching downward. " **

**Alfred: " So we're looking for a super robot. Intriguing. "**

**Alfred adds " Sir, wouldn't it have been better if you had them help you? After all, this…" terminator " gave Superman a time of it. "**

**Batman: " Alfred, I know enough about it to know that I don't want anybody else in contact with it except for me. It'll kill anybody that stands in its way, and I don't need any deaths on my conscience. "**

**Alfred: " So, how do you propose you stop this thing? " **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Contact**

**It was 3 am in the morning when the couple heard a window breaking. Sneaking through the house with a shotgun in hand, the elderly husband walked toward where he thought he heard the noise. Seeing the broken glass, he takes a look around only to get knocked through the broken window. The Terminator then shows up & steps on the old man's hand, breaking it. He then, bends down, and tears the shotgun from the old guy's grasp, imediately pulling the trigger & putting him out of his misery. **

**Not far from the incident, Batman hear's the shotgun ringing through the great city. He imediatley leaps off of the balcony he was on and lands inside the Batmobile. The top closes & the Batmobile is off like a roadrunner. Getting there a few minutes later, Batman jumps out of the mobile, and scans the area. A small time motel stands in front of him, one of it's windows is smashed open, with an elderly man lying dead on the street. He walks inside the hotel cautiously, & seeks for the intruding party. He suddenly hears a scream and then a crash. Imediately, he races toward whatever it is that made the noise, only to find a muscled up man with a flattop. He carries a shotgun, which is pointing at an elderly woman. Batman whips out his batarang and throws it at the hand that is carrying the shotgun. The batarang hits the hand, and a metalic noise is heard as it passes through the skin. Batman hears this noise and suddenly realizes that he's come across exactly what he's been looking for...the terminator. The T-850 turns around, and swings his fist at the bat, narrowly missing him as he dives toward the ground. He rolls out of the way as the terminator swings his other hand with the shotgun in it toward him. Batman reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a batgrenade. Shouting to the woman to run, he pulls out the ring, and rolls it under the terminators feet. He gets up and runs for his life, as fire explodes through the house and narrowly misses him as he grabs up the woman & fires his grapling hook toward the roof of another building nearby. As he lands on the roof, he turns around to check the situation. The building is on fire, and the Terminator is nowhere in sight. Checking the woman for wounds, he says " You should see a doctor." While the woman doesn't seem to have any wounds, the bat doesn't want to take any chances. But first..." Who are you? " he asks. My name is Casandra Hughes. My..." she gulps " husband's name is...was i mean...Ebenezar Hugues. " **

**Batman: " Do you know what...the intruder was after? "**

**Casandra: " I have no idea...we were in bed when we heard the window smash open. I don't know why he had to kill poor Ebenezar...we're only a lonely couple that own a small time motel. We have no enemies to speak of, and Ebenezar was the nicest, sweetest man you could ever get to know. " She starts to bawl right in front of the Batman. " **

**Batman: " Ms. Hughes, I swear, I'll do everything in my power to bring this maniac down. "**

**Casandra: " Thanks Batman. " **


End file.
